Lighting systems can be used to provide illumination of spaces and objects for a variety of different applications. In some lighting systems, high intensity narrow spectrum (HINS) light can be used to reduce, suppress, or inactivate bacterial or other microorganisms. For instance, HINS light having a peak wavelength in the range of about 380 nanometers (nm) to about 420 nm (e.g., 405 nm) has been shown to inactivate certain microorganisms, such as certain gram-positive bacteria.